This invention relates to a laminate structural plastic material and to structural plastic articles formed utilizing the laminate structural material.
Plastic is finding ever increasing use in fabricating structural articles. Specifically, many structural plastic articles have been formed from a polyolefin plastic material and especially from a polyethylene plastic material. Whereas these polyolefin plastic articles have very good impact loading characteristics and therefore stand up well under the abuses encountered in the handling of the articles, their stiffness or rigidity is often marginal with the result that the articles formed from polyethylene are unsuitable for applications requiring high stiffness or rigidity.